Everglow
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Summery: Jazz has died…no duh. But it’s what happens INSIDE the Matrix that really matters, where a familiar face hits him. Literally. Songfic. Cuteness and sappyness about. No pairings, mates


Ok, I wuz feeling sentimental yesterday, cuz my FAVORITE UNCLE Moti returned from the Philippines yesterday. –sniff- Naturally, I missed him like crazy, and it took me back to the Transformers movie…where Jazz dies. CURSE YOU, MICHAL BAY and your plots against Jazz and his fangirls! Anyway, I dedicate this story to Moti. He's cool like that.

Anyway, I felt like doing this little story thingy. It's a song fic, so yeah. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I'm still newish, so I'm just taking a chance here. Also, Jazz MAY BE OOC. I haven't worked a lot with him. The song belongs to Mae. It's called, 'the Everglow'.

Summery: Jazz has died…no duh. But it's what happens INSIDE the Matrix that really matters, where a familiar face hits him. Literally. Songfic. Cuteness and sappyness about. No pairings, mates.

* * *

_Here's a night,_

_And it shines,_

_And it calls us on and on,_

_So be here by my side…_

"So this is what the Matrix is like. Cool."

Indeed, the Matrix looked a lot like, well, Earth. A nice valley with twinkling city lights at the heart of it all. Interesting. But he couldn't help but think he was in the wrong place. Didn't the humans have talk of something called Heaven? He assumed it was much like the Matrix, or just Heaven just by another name.

No, he knew why the Matrix looked like this. He'd been deactivated on Earth, but apparently, he didn't wish to leave just yet.

He frowned. His memories were returning now…Megatron swooping down, grabbing him. Himself snarling at Megatron…and then that sickening tearing sound.

Ugh. Not pretty.

…_and watch the stars._

_They're ours._

_Make a wish or just take charge,_

_The moment comes, get lost and go far._

"Jazz? Is that really you?" A squeal came from behind him and he was suddenly pounced on by an orange and black armored femme.

"Wha? Image?! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, silly. Why else would I be here?"

_I think that we've got what it takes to get this heart start beating again,_

_So take it all the wayyy…_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow,_

_So just let go and fall into it…_

"No, really. How did you get here?" He asked, looking at the femme.

She hadn't changed much, except stretching out a bit and her armor color. Jazz remembered a time when this femme was one of his most faithful companions, and they hung out together. Although she hadn't been his sparkling, per se, she didn't seem to care. She preferred Jazz's company to anyone else's.

She sighed. "Well, my team landed on Earth…but we got ambushed. I had to shove Implode out of the way, and I guess I got caught in the path of some plasma blasts. Next thing, I know, I'm captured by the Decepticons, and, well…" she smiled humorlessly. "Tortured witless. And now I'm here, talking with you."

_We being,_

_Breath in,_

_Here's out chance to go for something,_

_So this is where we win,_

_And take the game, no blame,_

_There's a neon light, inside that shine,_

_And tearing down the walls in the way._

"Those bastards!" he snarled. "If I wasn't already dead, I'd kill them all and come back here and kill them again!"

Image giggled. "Lol, Jazz."

Jazz stopped his tirade for a moment to look at the femme in a surprised way. "Since when do you know chatspeak, young lady?"

"Picked it up from Neonglow. Ever since he heard of your death, he's been trying to take your place as the Mediabot. Honestly, everyone calls him a poser." Jazz laughed. "Ah, but he is, no?" he said with a cheesy French accent.

"All the more reason for you to come back."

"What do you mean, 'Come back'?" Jazz asked curiously. "I can do that?"

"Well," Image said softly, "They need you back, Jazz. Really badly."

_I think that we've got what it takes to get this heart start beating again,_

_So take it all the wayyy…_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow_

_Deep inside, we both know it,_

_Everything's hanging on this moment, _

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow,_

_So just let go and fall into it…_

"Everything's chaotic without you around. Optimus was speaking with our group leader, Chargepulse, before we set foot on Earth. They need him to repair…something. I didn't catch what it was." Image said, "But I'm pretty sure it's you they need to fix, Jazz."

"So, how exactly do I return to Earth?"

"I thought you knew how to already."

"I don't know everything, Image." Jazz huffed.

"Seems like you do. That's why you were in Optimus' team. You're smart like that."

"Awww. Get over here, kiddo." Image hugged Jazz tightly. "But when I get back to Earth, what's going to happen to you?"

Image smiled. "I'll be here waiting. I waited to meet you again vorns ago, and I can wait a bit longer."

"But you hate waiting."

"I know. But I know you're worth the wait."

_It's cold inside, but deep in the night,_

_The light is bright enough to save the_

_Weakest one, but you're in the running,_

_Oh, don't you give up, or fade away…_

Jazz was hearing a faint sound. It sounded like…

"Optimus? Where are you?"

"You must be going back to Earth, Jazz." Fluid filled Image's optics. "I'll miss you."

"Don't cry." He said, wiping the fluid away from her optics. "Remember, I'll be back someday. Just you wait."

"Doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"I know." Letting go of her, he began walking towards the voices. "Jazz! Tell my team I'm ok!" Image called after him.

"Can do, Image."

-

Was it just him, or was the scenery fading to black? No, it wasn't just him. The voices were getting louder…

"Come on, slaggit! Work!" That was Ratchet. Definatly Ratchet.

A tiny pinprick of light appeared on the dark horizon. He started running towards it.

It was getting bigger…

-

He soon found himself lying on a steel slab that was in Ratchet's ward. Above him were the faceplates of Ratchet and another mech, this one electric blue in color. This must have been Chargepulse, the mech Image was talking about.

"Ratchet. It worked. I can't believe it actually worked." The mech was saying, shaking his head. The Medic didn't hear. He was dashing outside, yelling joyfully, "BEE! OPTIMUS! IRONHIDE! SUNNY! SIDES! IT WORKED! JAZZ'S BACK!"

-

Optimus was the first in there, smiling warmly at Jazz. Eventually, the others followed. Bee was ecstatic, and he would have run up to Jazz and glomped him, had Floodlight not been in his arms.

All in all, everyone had pretty much the same thing to say:

"Welcome back, Jazz."

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_So just let go and fall into it…_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow_

_Deep inside, we both know it,_

_Everything's hanging on this moment._

_Whoa, whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow,_

_Every action makes a reaction,_

_We'll figure it out and make it happen,_

_Whoa,whoa,_

_And our hearts are on the Everglow,_

_So just let go and fall into it…_

_

* * *

_

_And, lo, it is done. Tell me what thou thinks. I'm not quite sure if anyone'll like it, what with all the other 'Jazz comes back to life' stories out there._


End file.
